Amelia Grayson
.jpg | series = Generations of Jericho | portrayer = | cross = | years = 1977–85 | first = March 26, 1977 | last = | family = D'Angelo Forrester | alias = Amy Smith Andy Lynn Harper Princess Lia Reynolds Ling | born = | died = | residence = Jericho City, USA | occupation = | spouse = Jack Forrester (1979–82) Warren Lockwood (1990–92) Terry Grayson (1996–99) Luke Summers (2000–01) Nicholas Grayson (2003–06) Steven Osborne (2008) Nicholas Grayson (2009–10) Darius Kiriakis (2011–12) Nicholas Grayson (2013–) | romances = Nicholas Grayson | father = Dante D'Angelo | mother = Katheryn Forrester | adoptivefather = | adoptivemother = Belinda Harper | fosterfather = | fostermother = | stepfather = Gary Reynolds | stepmother = | brothers = | sisters = | halfbrothers = Tony D'Angelo Jason LeMarchal Maxwell D'Angelo Chad D'Angelo | halfsisters = Tiffany Monroe | sons = Sterling Forrester III Drew Grayson | daughters = | adoptivesons = | adoptivedaughters = | stepsons = Terence Grayson | stepdaughters = Nikki Grayson Danielle Grayson | grandsons = Sterling Forrester IV Ryan Grayson | granddaughters = | grandfathers = Walter Shepherd Santo D'Angelo | grandmothers = | uncles = | aunts = | nephews = Marcus Hamilton | nieces = | cousins = | relatives = }} Amelia Grayson ( Reynolds; previously Forrester, Lockwood, Summers, Osborne and Kiriakis) is a from the original Sim Soap opera, Generations of Jericho. The character is first introduced in September 1984. Amelia skips town on January 15, 1993. Amelia returns once again in March 2000. Storylines 1977–83 Amelia Reynolds shows up in Jericho City and shows up at her ex-fiancé, Nick Grayson's wedding as he marries the very pregnant Katrina Nicklaus. Amelia congratulates the couple before she shows up on the door step of her former stepmother, Katheryn Forrester and demands that she give her a place to stay at the luxurious Forrester Estate. Katheryn agrees, but only so she can keep an eye on the young trouble maker. Katheryn also warns Amelia to stay away from her goddaughter, Katrina and her new husband. Amelia takes pleasure in reminding Kay that Katrina stole Nick from her. Amelia bonds with Katheryn's young son, Sterling which doesn't sit well with Katheryn. Amelia impresses a photographer and gets picked for a new "Fresh Face" campaign at Katheryn's fashion house. Amelia soon starts dating Forrester intern, Katheryn's nephew and Nick's best friend, Jack Forrester which makes Nick very jealous. Despite her initial intentions, Amelia and Jack fall in love and announce their engagement in 1978. The couple sets the wedding date for April 3, and Jack convinces Katheryn to design Amelia's dress. As the wedding draws closer, Nick starts to worry about Amelia and often checks up on her from time to time. The day before the wedding, Amelia goes missing and Katheryn sends Nick to find her because she doesn't want to worry Jack Nick is terrified to discover Amelia has suffered a severe psychotic break and he convinces Jack to postpone the wedding and get her help. It is revealed that Amelia suffers from or multiple personalities. Nick knows one of the personalities to be "Amy" which is the name Amelia used when they made love for the first time as teenagers. She is extremely sexual and is not shy about her attraction to Nick and she kisses him every chance she gets. Nick's father, Terry forces Nick to stay away from her, for the sake of his marriage and her engagement. Another personality, the violent "Lia" later escapes and kidnaps Nick and Katrina's twins, Nicole and Terence. Fortunately she is apprehended just before she smothers Terence with a pillow and Katrina issues a restraining order against her. To distract herself after the divorce, Amelia dives head first into her modeling career and quickly becomes the new darling at Forrester. However, she later collapses from exhaustion which she doesn't want getting to the press and Cathleen leaks the information anyway. When Amelia is suspended for a several months, she sets out in search of the baby she gave up, much to Katheryn's disapproval. Amelia enlist Nick's help in the search knowing he could have some details about her pregnancy. 1984–85 In 1984, Nick and Amelia finally give into temptation and sleep together only and Nick makes plans to leave Marina despite the birth of their new baby. Amelia is left devastated when Nick is presumed dead and she turns to alcohol. On Thanksgiving night, Amelia is shocked when she wakes up in bed with Nick's father, Terry. Amelia and Terry agree to keep their apparent tryst a secret until she learns she is pregnant. Terry urges her terminate the pregnancy feeling he is too old to raise another child and she refuses knowing Nick could easily be her baby's father. Amelia lies to Terry about getting the abortion and makes plans to put the child up for adoption. However, Katheryn exposes her and Terry instead forces Amelia into a loveless marriage as he threatens her with custody. Amelia reluctantly marries Terry in March 1985 much to the dismay of Katheryn and his daughters, Vicki and Vivian. On July 7, 1985, Amelia welcomes her son whom she names Andrew Harper after her late parents. A paternity test later confirms Terry is little Andrew's father and Amelia suffers a nervous breakdown realizing she has betrayed her love for Nick. Terry has Amelia committed and marries Katheryn to take custody of his grandson. Alternate personalities * Amy Smith : Amy initially comes off shy, but proves to be a sexually promiscuous party girl, around 22 years old. Amy is the most prominent of Amelia's alters and she becomes very skilled at masquerading as Amelia when necessary to hide her re-emergence. Amy's existence was first referenced on November 15, 1978. * Andy: Patterned after Amelia's younger brother who died when he was 13 years old. Andy embodies Amelia's anger and rage at her abuse and neglect. Andy acts out in violence to protect Princess, Amelia's most fragile alter. * Lynn Harper: Lynn is the calm, cool, collected and calculating caretaker of all the other alters, who took over when Amelia's abusive childhood was revealed. Her name is derived from that of Amelia's adoptive mother, Belinda Harper Reynolds. She is all about protecting Amelia, no matter the consequences or costs. * Princess: A manifestation of Amelia as a young girl (between the ages of 7 and 14) who constantly relives the emotional abuse from Gary Reynolds (the man that raised Amelia) and the sexual abuse of Sterling Forrester II. *'Lia Reynolds' *'Ling': Patterned after Sterling Forrester II, the man who raped Amelia when she was 13 years old. Ling is an extreme alcoholic and has such disdain for Katheryn for driving him to make bad decisions. References External Links Category:Generations of Jericho characters Category:characters introduced in 1977 Category:D'Angelo family Category:Shepherd family Category:Forrester family